The DamonBlair OneShot Collection
by Writer-Dramaqueen
Summary: A collection of random one-shots, all involving Damon and Blair.
1. Undisclosed Desires

**I am totally loving Damon and Blair as a couple. And since it's so hard to find a decent completed fic with the two of them, I thought I'd do one myself. But I had absolutely no idea for a beginning(and tons of ideas for a middle) so I decided to do like a bunch of parts from each fic. Hope you enjoy and review!**

**Enlisting the help of my ipod for this so I've got the name of the song as a title and then an extract from the story in my head**.

_**Muse- Undisclosed Desires**_

_I'll make you feel good_

_Trust me, you can be sure_

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart_

_I want to recognise your beauty's not just a mask_

She was different, special. Her personality was like a spark, bright and enthralling. She was the only person who didn't work under Damon's compulsion, she was immune to it. And he liked that.

He had only spoken to her once, at Bart Bass' brunch, in an attempt to get a date with her. She shot him down, even with his compulsion. This only increased his curiosity about her.

Blair Waldorf, the Queen Bee of Constance. He knew from the moment he saw her, standing outside that party and watching the blonde leave with anger clear in her expression, that he was a goner. She had cast a spell on him.

Serena- that was the name of the blonde. He found out later the reason for Blair's disdain towards her. She had slept with Nate, Blair's boyfriend.

Humans were ridiculous, Damon mused. Serena was just a party girl. Blair was more.

She seemed heartless and cold to everyone else. He saw beyond that. He knew that was just a mask, to stop her from getting hurt.

He wore that mask too. Part of the reason why he liked her though-if he was being complete honest with himself- was her childish way of playing with people. Everything was a game to her. Much like it was with Katherine. He spent years longing for her only to find out that she didn't care about him. She had faked her own death. He wonders sometimes if she had ever loved him.

Blair too seems to battle with love. First with Nate then Chuck then Nate again. She's looking for love and doesn't find it. Story of his life. They're the same, he muses.

He watches Blair as she sleeps at night. She's restless, tossing and turning. He realises then that she isn't like Katherine. Surprisingly, Blair does feel pity. She hides it away, like most of her emotions, but she does still feel.

She would make a good vampire with that skill, he thinks to himself as he pushes a strand of hair away from her face. It's the first time he's allowed himself to touch her.

She wakes up immediately at his touch, sitting upright and looking around. He disappears out her window. He would not give her eternity. She deserves better then a monster. She's nothing like Katherine and he wouldn't have it any other way.

After that day, he never visited Blair again. It was difficult but he knew that it was for the best. Blair, on the other hand, felt an odd sense of lonliness. She didn't understand why. No one had been with her, in the first place, for her to feel lonely. No one ever was with her. She was always alone.

**I know it's short but please review!**


	2. Waking Up In Vegas

**Katy Perry- Waking Up In Vegas**

_You've gotta help me out_

_It's all a blur last night_

_We need a taxi coz you're hung over and I'm broke_

Blair yawned and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. It took her a while to realize that there was someone next to her, arms tossed carelessly around her waist. She turned around and gasped as she came face-to-face with Damon.

"What the hell?"

Damon opened an eye. "Morning."

She shoved him away. "Where are we? And why are you in my bed?"

"We're in Vegas."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope. You wanted a break. Here's your break. Five minutes of not being Blair Waldorf."

He sat up next to her, shirtless.

"Where's your clothes?" she asked suspiciously.

He looked at her pointedly. She glanced down to see her wearing a black shirt that resembled one of his.

She stared at the shirt open-mouthed. Damon burst out laughing. He bent down and picked up a shirt from the floor. "Here it is."

"Not funny," she cried, throwing a pillow at him.

"Hurry up and get ready. I have big plans for us."

"Yes!" Blair cheered as she won another game of poker. "This is so cool!"

"I prefer strip poker," Damon replied dryly.

"Maybe later."

"Really? I should kidnap you more often."

"No," she scoffed."

"To the kidnapping?"

"To the stripping."

"Well good coz you'd lose."

"I don't think so," Blair replied, gesturing to the table in front of her.

Damon let out a short laugh. "Yeah, sure. You're a compelling player."

Blair looked at him. "What?"

Damon shrugged. "Did you really think that as a newbie you'd be so good?"

"You asshole!" she hit him.

"Hey! I was trying to help you."

"I don't want your help. Undo it."

"Blair…"

"Undo it."

"Alright, fine. It's your loss."

Damon was right. It was her loss. A very big loss, of three thousand dollars.

"Told you so," he said as they walked out of the casino.

"Shut up," Blair replied sulkily.

"Let's get married?" Damon suggested.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"No."

"Why? Is there somebody else in your life?"

"No."

"Well then? Everyone does it. You know, when in Vegas."

"It's 'when in Rome' and I'm not everybody. I'm Blair Waldorf."

"Not now, you're not."

"I'm not."

"Nope."

"Who am I then?"

"Blair Salvatore."

Blair giggled. "You wish."


	3. Here Comes Goodbye

**I have tons of alerts and favorites but very few reviews. Sad. Would have updated sooner but my Blackberry was attacked by a virus so I lost all my outlines and drafts.**

**Chapter 3- **Here Comes Goodbye

_I can hear the truck tires coming up the gravel road_

_And it's not like her to drive that slow_

_Nothing's on the radio_

_Footsteps on my front porch_

_I hear my doorbell, she usually comes right in_

_Now I can tell_

_Here comes goodbye, here comes the last time_

_The start of every sleepless night_

Blair makes her way to the mansion as slowly as possible. She wasn't sure she could do this to him. She promised herself that she wouldn't be like Katherine, that she would always choose him. She lied.

As she drives, a memory from their time together play in her head.

_**Blair giggles and moves away from Damon's arms.**_

"_**I wasn't done," he complained, sitting up in bed.**_

_**Blair turned back to him, smiling widely. She had never ever felt happier then she did at that moment.**_

"_**I love you," she said to him.**_

_**The words were a shock to both of them.**_

_**He looks at her with a raised eyebrow, waiting for her to take the words back. She simply stared at him in response.**_

"_**Aren't you going to say anything?" she asked finally.**_

"_**Are you?" he countered.**_

"_**Damon."**_

"_**Blair."**_

_**She huffed and narrowed her eyes at him.**_

"_**You're sure?"**_

_**Blair nodded. "Absolutely."**_

_**He smirked at her, causing her to roll her eyes at him.**_

She never meant to hurt him. Even now, she wasn't sure if she was making the right decision. Was she choosing Nate out of guilt? Because they had history? Did she love Nate the way she loved Damon?

The silence in the car is deafening and Blair is all alone with her thoughts. Despite her best attempts, she was now outside the Salvatore Mansion.

She trudges to the door and pauses, unsure of whether to ring the doorbell or not. The decision is made for her when the door swings open to reveal Damon with his trademark black attire.

"Hi," Blair chokes out.

"Morning."

He knew! She knew it. Studying him carefully, she could see the same man she first met- the one she had despised. His eyes were a ice blue, cold and distant. He had the same air of ignorance and indifference.

"You know."

"Yep."

"I'm sorry," she whispers out.

"Shit happens," he replies with a grin.

There's just a hint of bitterness in his voice. Blair looks at him and tries to read him. He's a blank.

With nothing left to say, she turn and walks away.

Later on that day, she's with Nate at her penthouse when her cellphone rings. It's Damon.

"I'm sorry. I have to take this," she tells Nate.

"Hello"

"Blair."

The broken voice on the other end isn't Damon. It's the younger Salvatore.

"Stefan. Why are you calling from Damon's phone?"

"Blair…Damon's gone. He's dead. Logan Fell staked him."

The phone drops from her hand. All she can think of is that

Blair stares at the gravestone blankly. She hates what she has done. She made the wrong choice. And now she was living with the consequences. It was always Damon. It would always be Damon.

Tears fall silently down her face at the realization.

"Blair!"

She's jolted out of the nightmare at the sound of Nate's voice.

"Nate."

"Dorota let me in. Are you okay?"

"Nate, I'm so sorry. I love you."

"I know that."

"But I love Damon more."

She gets out of bed, pushing past Nate and goes to the mansion. This time, she isn't driving slowly. She doesn't care about her indecent attire.

She bangs at the door twice before barging in. As expected, Damon is drinking bourbon in the parlor. He pays no attention to her

"I broke up with Nate," she announces.

He glances at her and raises an eyebrow at her outfit. He's about to speak but she cuts him off.

"I wasn't done," she snapped. "I love you. You can be a total ass at time but I still love you. It will always be you," she finishes.

"I'm sorry," she adds.

"What brought this on?"

She shivers as she remembers her nightmare. "I love you," she repeats. "And I don't want to say goodbye."


	4. Happy

**Happy- Leona Lewis**

_Don't you take chances_

_You might feel the pain_

_Don't you love in vain_

_Coz love won't set you free_

Blair is a sucker for love stories. Prince Charming, happy endings. As much as she tries not to, she can't help but believe in them.

But after both Nate and Chuck, she's given up. Love seems to be something that other people are destined for, not her.

Chuck has Eva, Nate has Serena. Even sad little Lonely Boy has Vanessa.

Which is why when she comes across Damon Salvatore, she is more then a little reluctant to start anything with him.

She misses the feeling of falling in love, of not being suspicious of his intentions. The whole thing seems foreign to her.

Each and every small sweet gesture that Damon makes is met with suspicion.

She wishes he would just give up. She's not sure she can love again. Maybe she's lost the capacity to love.

She's lying in bed, on his chest. He's asleep. Did vampires even sleep?

She sits up, remembering the previous night. Silent tears roll down her face. She loved him. Against all rational thought and her better judgement, she's gone and fallen again. But she knows it wouldn't work. She doesn't trust him enough. And even if she is in love, her constant fear of him leaving over-rules everything else.

"Blair," his voice is just a whisper.

She wipes away the traitor tears but she knows he's probably already seen them.

"I love you," she says quickly, before he can get the wrong idea.

He was hesitant enough before the deed the night before.

He sits up next to her and pulls her into his arms. "We'll figure it out," he assures her.

"Together," he adds.

She relaxes in his arms. She didn't want to go through the heartbreak again. But her words hit somewhere deep inside her. She loves him. She would take the risk. He was worth that.

**Review! And like my fb page for updates on my writing: "VampireGirl: Shanny_Singh123"**


	5. Enchanted

**Enchanted- Taylor Swift**

_There I was again tonight_

_Forcing laughter, faking smiles_

_Same old tired lonely place_

_Walls of insincerity_

_Shifting eyes and vacancy_

_Vanished when I saw your face_

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

She's sitting downstairs in the bar of one of Chuck's fancy hotels. Dressed in her usual preppy attire, Blair Waldorf looks the part of the perfect schoolgirl. Minus the drink in her hand. She's had a hard day and so instead of the usual light cocktails, she's decided to try out something harder. A glass of bourbon.

It tastes horrible but she drowns it instantly, only noticing the taste once it's already inside her.

She orders her second one and is waiting for it when she feels someone's gaze on her. Turning on her stool, she spots a man looking- no, staring- he's staring at her.

She expects him to turn away but he doesn't. Instead he holds her gaze. She can't help the surprise that falls across her face.

A slow, smug smile forms on his face.

Annoyed that he caught her off-guard, Blair returns to the bartender who has finally given her another drink.

"You don't like a bourbon girl."

Blair looks up startled as the stranger takes the seat next to her. She can't help but notice his eyes, a hypnotizing sea blue.

"Do you mind? I'm kind of waiting for someone," she lies, irritated that he would dare to just approach her.

"Well, sweetheart, I think you've been stood up."

She doesn't reply. After the whole Nate-Serena drama at yesterdays brunch, she was in no mood to make new friends. Especially not with incredibly hot strangers.

"You've been here for the past two hours," he continued.

She picks her head up again and raises an eyebrow at him.

"I've been watching you," he explains matter-of-factly.

"Do you really have nothing better to do with your time?" she asks.

"Oh no, I do. Believe me, I do. I just enjoyed the view."

She shakes her head in disbelief. Had she really been out of the dating scene so long that people were now so open about their feelings? Or was it just this guy?

"I'm Damon Salvatore," he says, holding his hand out to her.

Blair gives in to the small smile that's been begging out come out. Suddenly her day didn't matter so much. If anything, it seemed about to get better.

"Blair Waldorf."

She extends her hand out for him to shake. He takes it and brings it to his lips instead.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Blair."


	6. Chapter 6

No this is not an update. And I truly am sorry. But this is just an advance warning that:

It is my senior year and so its really difficult to get any time to do anything that doesn't involve school.

My winter vacation is near and if time permits I would really like to get back into writing.

That is it for now. I apologise guys(please don't leave me? *puppy dog eyes*) but I will be back as soon as possible


End file.
